eres linda
by maki-imotto
Summary: <html><head></head>Eres muy linda Realmente era un problema. Se había metido en un grave sabia que hacer,ni que cosa era esa clase de chico que sabia que cosas podía decirle a una chica en era Kido,no era Momo y mucho menos Seto no tenia ni la menor idea de como arreglar su error.</html>


Todo había comenzado con una tonta pelea infantil protagonizada por el Amamiya y el mitomano travestí.De momento, la pequeña Kozakura quiso intervenir en la pelea para finalmente darla por acabada,no obstante;el shota de cabello castaño la termino por llamar "_monstrua",_debido a que no soportaba que la niña se metiera en _asuntos de machos._

En esos mismos instantes ,Mary dejo escapar innumerables una suerte para Hibiya que Seto,Kido y Momo,no estén presentes debidos a sus propios asuntos pero,en cualquier momento podían regresar,podían ver a Mary llorar,Kano lo iba a delatar y era ovio como iba a terminar…

_-En una bolsa de plástico de un profundo color negro,en un camión de basura; con todos sus huesos destrozados,sin un brazo,su corazón estaría por algún lado del drenaje y sus ojos en el estomago de azami.-_

El castaño comenzó a temblar y le dedico una mirada al rubio cenizo,dando a reflejar que le pedía ayuda,sin embargo este le sonrió tratando de decirle algo que el Amamiya entendió muy bien: "arreglatelas solo".

Al voltear hacia la medusa,se dio con una gran sorpresa.

Ella ya no estaba.

La puerta se encontraba abierta,se podía deducir que tan solo hace unos segundos Kozakura Mary había salido,sin embargo poco se podía decir a donde fue a parar.

Hibiya le dedico otra mirada,pero esta vez de odio al mitomano de su costado que simplemente formo una burlona sonrisa.

-¿que esperas?-fue lo único que logro articular su compañero antes de que este,sin pensarlo dos veces,saliera en busca de su compañera.

Ni bien el shota piso la acera con el objetivo de encontrar a la medusa,el cielo se empezó a nublar-_para suerte del Amamiya-_ y comenzó a lloviznar,obligando al castaño a buscar con mas rapidez y a la vez que su desesperación era mayor.

Se lamento de lo que le dijo y en eso sintió cierta culpa de haber cometido el estúpido error de llamarla por ese _horrible_ apodo,ella no era una _monstrua,_debía pedirle perdón,decirle que lo sentía y compensarla por aquello.

Entre tanta gente que se hallaba en ese lugar encontró a una albina en un rincón,tallándose sus ojos y llorando de manera infantil.

Se acerco con cuidado hacia la medusa.

-mary-chan…-musito tratando de llamar la atención de Kozakura.-onegai,no llores.-

Mary subió la mirada y se quedo perpleja al ver al chico de 12 años,de cabello castaño, que estaba notablemente desordenado y un tanto empapado,a la pequeña fujoshi,no le tomo mas de 2 segundos en volver a su antigua reacción y a llorar como una niña pequeña a la que acaban de regañar.

El no era Seto,no sabia como ayudarla;era malo con este tipo de situaciones,solo era un crío renegon y malhumorado que no sabia tratar con mujeres.

De momento,Amamiya dio un tirón al delicado brazo de la chica hasta captar toda su atención.

-G-GOMEN!-pego un grito,que seguramente se había escuchado por todo japón.

A continuación,Mary volvió a subir la mirada y dejo escapar mas lagrimas que no se pudieron resistirse de salir.

-T-TU NO ERES UNA MONSTRUA!-trato de cambiar el humor de la medusa.-¡T-TU..TU ERES LINDA!,¡ERES MUY LINDA!-Hibiya no tuvo que contar tantos segundos para que sus mejillas cambiaran a un color rojo fuerte debido a la vergüenza que sentía al decirle eso por primera vez a una chica,¿Qué podía decir?,no tenia ninguna otra frase en mente.

Al abrir sus ojos,se encontró con una muy ruborizada y sonriente Mary,lo cual le hiso sonreír a el también.

-Hibiya-kun…-logro musitar la medusa.

-volvamos a casa-

Dicho esto el shota sujeto con delicadeza la mano de la medusa y ambos se dirigieron hacia la base;mary parecía disfrutar el paseo de regreso debido a la enorme sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro, mientras que el niño parecía estar muy ruborizado a causa del cumplido que le había dedicado a Kozakura y también por sujetar _por primera vez en su vida_ la mano de una chica que no fuese su mamá o de la oba-san.

Llegando a la base,ambos pubertos se dieron cuenta de la llegada de los kisaragi,konoha y por supuesto el mitómano mal nacido,este ultimo parecía lanzarle una mirada picara al menor del dan al verlo sujetando tan cariñosamente la mano de la albina.

Hibiya no tardo en ruborizarse y en soltar de inmediato a la niña.

Pasaron algunos minutos sin dirigirse la palabra,aunque para la medusa se le hacia imposible despegar sus ojos del shota.

Ni la danchou-san ni Seto aparecieron por la base , lo que condujo a que Mary y Momo se disponga a hacer algo tan simple como emparedados,pan tostado y algo té para la cena.-_no se podía confiar en las habilidades culinarias de la rubia-_

Los miembros que se hallaban en el base en esos momentos se sentaron a la mesa con el objetivo de cenar.

Todo era igual.

Shintaro,el desempleado y todavía virgen;discutía con la virus jodechicospenosos.

Konoha ya estaba por su quinto emparedado.

Momo hablaba animadamente con Shuuya.

Mary parecía disfrutar su comida.

Hibiya no había probado su emparedado debido a lo acontecido hace unas horas.

-Hi-Hibiya-kun…-se escucho una dulce voz.

El castaño se giro hacia su derecha y observo una vez mas a la albina sonriente,que curiosamente se sentava a su costado.

Ni siquiera fueron mas que 4 segundos en los cuales sucedió,Mary le había depositado un tierno beso en la mejilla del shota .Dejandole un muy notable rubor.

Todos los individuos de la mesa habían observado esa tierna y muy extraña escena.

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue una risa exagerada del masoquista.

-neh,Hibiya no sabia que Mary-chan y tu tenían esa clase de relación!-hablo la idol dedicando una picara sonrisa.

-¡C-C-CALLATE ANCIANA GORDA!-su reacción tardía salio a la luz,haciendo que la expresión de la mayor sea furiosa.

-QUE TE HE DICHO MILES DE VECES QUE ME LLAMES "ONEE-CHAN" NO "OBA-SAN"-gruño la rubia.

-¡JAMAS TE DIRE ONEE-CHAN!-exclamo a todo pulmón,provocando que una vena resalte en la frente de la "abuela".

En eso se escucharon las carcajadas de kano,lo que hiso hacer girar al puberto.-KANO!DILE A TU NOVIA QUE DEJE DE SER UNA VIEJA CHISMOSA Y METIDA-

La kisaragi se ruborizo hasta tal punto de quedar lo suficientemente roja,como si realmente existiese una relación entre la cantante y el mitomano;Shuuya no parecía estar tan diferente,aunque su rostro no parecía tener rastro de rubor,una sonrisa mas falsa que político en elecciones hiso su gran aparición y por supuesto su mirara perdida daba a entender que quizás el shota no parecía equivocarse.

De todos modos,hibiya no tenia tiempo para ver como la anciana y el travestí se sorprendieran,y realmente no parecía darle mas importancia al asunto,por que,mientras shintaro discutía,konoha tragaba,ene se burlaba,y el par de aparentemente tortolitos recién pillados salían del shock momentáneo; Hibiya Amamiya y Mary Kozakura entrelazaban sus manos por debajo de la mesa; no les era necesario hablar,sus miradas eran los mejores mensajeros para transmitirse ese dulce y tierno amor que empezaba a surgir en ellos,sus mejillas pintadas de un lindo color rojo,la radiante sonrisa de la albina o quizás esa serena sonrisa del castaño,los hacia transportar a un mundo totalmente distinto,como si nada de lo que pasara a su alrededor les interesara y los segundos no avanzaban para ellos dos.

Esa fue la primera y mas bonita experiencia que ambos jovencitos pudieron tener.


End file.
